Spring Till Summer Memories
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: "DMAC 2011/12"/PAIR : NARUTO   SAKURA/THEME : SUMMER  tapi ada SPRING-nya juga kok /no summary


"**DMAC 2011/12"**

**PAIR : NARUTO + SAKURA**

**THEME : SUMMER (tapi ada SPRING-nya juga kok)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hachi mau mempersembahkan ini buat para readers NaruSaku yg udh setia bgt ngebacanya.<strong>

**Maafin Hachi ya kalo ini fic masih abal, Hachi juga masih baru ini ngebuat yang NaruSaku.**

**Mohon bantuannya ya kalo ada kesalahan ! =D**

**Kalo fic ini bisa ngehibur kalian, rasanya Hachi ikutan seneng. Makasih ya buat readers yang udh mau mampir kesini.**

**Lanjut...**

* * *

><p><strong>SPRING TILL SUMMER MEMORIES<strong>

**Pair : **

**Naruto x Sakura**

**Sasuke x Hinata**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spring Till Summer MomoriesHachibi Yui**

.

.

.

**Kyoto**

Kali ini, bunga Sakura berguguran dengan indahnya di atas _fushimi inari taisha_. Jalan menuju kuil itu begitu indah ketika bambu orange dan hitam itu berhias bunga Sakura yang berguguran di atasnya. Di dekat kuil, seorang gadis kecil dengan corak rambut yang sama persis dengan warna bunga Sakura itu mendongak ke atas dan menengadahkan tangan mungilnya ke atas untuk menahan bunga Sakura yang jatuh di atasnya. Seiring tangannya menengadah ke atas, Muna Himonya pun juga berkibar karena hembusan angin yang menerpa gadis mungil itu. Mata emeraldnya mengerjap memandangi bunga Sakura yang ada di tangannya. Hakamanya juga sedikit bergoyang ketika angin berhembus. Rambut yang begitu halus dan panjang itu menari bersama udara tatkala gadis kecil itu memejamkan matanya dengan menggenggam kelopak Sakura yang ia pegang.

"Permisi, apakah Hanami di dekat kuil ini sudah mulai?" seorang bocah dengan topi yang melekat di kepalanya membuat bocah lelaki itu terkesan begitu imut.

"Hanami? Kau mau lihat Hanami?" gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dan menghadap bocah lelaki yang sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sedikit tak gatal.

"Eng, Ya begitulah. Kau tahu?" ulang bocah lelaki itu dengan membuka topinya ke atas.

"Ikut aku" gadis itu menarik tangan bocah berambut pirang itu dengan sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kau bukan orang sini ya?" tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak, ibuku memang asli Kyoto tapi ayahku bukan orang Jepang" ujar pemuda itu dengan menatap punggung gadis kecil di depannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku tinggal di kuil ini bersama dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah bocah lelaki tadi.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ujar bocah itu dengan wajah yang penuh tawa.

Di bawah Sakura yang berguguran dan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka, ini adalah pertama kalinya pertemuan yang akan menjadi awal dan memulai segala kisah dari dua manusia ini.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo tengah menyapu guguran bunga Sakura yang berserakan di jalan menuju kuil _fushimi inari taisha_. Rambut pendeknya sedikit bergoyang ketika angin berhembus di depan wajahnya, menerpa tiap helai rambut yang menghalangi keindahan di wajahnya. Di tengah tiang orange dan hitam yang berjajar-jajar dengan rapi, gadis itu menyapu bunga Sakura yang berguguran dengan sedikit bersenandung. Wajahnya menatap sela-sela yang ada di atas tiang, menampakkan langit biru yang cerah bersama dengan bunga Sakura yang berguguran indah.

"K-Kawaii..." gumam gadis itu ketika kepalanya menengadah ke atas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hey kau! Kesini sebentar" gadis itu terkesiap ketika ada suara lain yang memenuhi jalanan kecil di antara tiang orange dan hitam di antara bunga Sakura menuju ke kuil _fushimi inari taisha_.

Gadis itu menemukan sosok pemuda dengan jaket biru sedang melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit mencuat ke belakang itu mendekati gadis berambut indigo dengan berwajah sedikit garang dan cuek. Bocah lelaki itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya dengan gaya yang begitu keren untuk anak seumuran dengannya.

"Kau! Kenapa diam saja?" tanya pemuda itu ketika semakin dekat dengan gadis yang masih terbengong dengan memegang erat sapunya.

"A-Ano, M-Maaf. A-Ada yang bisa kubantu?" gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika berhadapan dengan bocah di hadapannya.

"Kau. Kau pasti orang kuil, bukan?" tanya bocah itu menghadap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan bocah yang ada di depannya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi pertanyaan bocah yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu sedikit takut akan pandangan bocah yang ada di depannya.

"Ikut aku" bocah lelaki itu menggandeng tangan gadis kecil yang ada di depannya dan menaiki jalanan menuju ke kuil fushimi inari taisha yang menanjak.

"T-Tunggu ak-"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku" bocah itu memotong perkataan gadis yang ada di belakangnya dengan cepat sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Keduanya diam dalam perjalanan menanjak ke atas di tengah jajaran tiang yang tinggi untuk menuju ke kuil. Nafas gadis itu sedikit tersenggal-senggal ketika bocah berjaket di depannya menariknya dengan cepat tanpa jeda, hakama merahnya sedikit ia jinjing agar dapat membuat aksen berjalan yang cepat. Angin berhembus membawa kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran di atas kedua bocah ini. Sang gadis diam tak mengeluh walaupun tubuhnya berkata jika ia sudah kelelahan mengikuti bocah berjaket biru di depannya ini. Bocah lelaki yang berjaket merasakan tangan yang ia genggam semakin menghilang walaupun ia memegangnya. Diliriknya gadis berpakaian miko itu dengan ekor matanya, wajahnya yang putih dan sedikit bersemu merah itu menahan nafas yang memburu di setiap helaan nafasnya hingga membuat suara nafas gadis kecil itu terdengar berat.

"Aku lelah. Kita istirahat disini dulu" ujar bocah lelaki itu dengan menarik tangan gadis kecil itu ke bawah pohon Sakura di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju ke atas kuil.

Gadis itu masih terdiam di tengah jalan menanjak menuju ke atas kuil. Gadis itu memandangi bocah berjaket yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di bawah bunga Sakura, sementara dirinya sendiri masih berdiri di bawah jajaran tiang orange dan hitam yang masih rapi.

"Kenapa diam aja sih? Sini, ayo duduk sini" ujar bocah lelaki tadi dengan menepuk-nepuk tanah yang ada di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan untuk gadis itu duduk disebelahnya.

Gadis itu dengan takut-takut duduk disebelah bocah berjaket yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon Sakura yang berguguran.

"Kau gadis _miko_ dikuil ini ya?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

"U-Uhm" gadis itu mengangguk pelan ketika bocah lelaki itu memandanginya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku kesini karena tertinggal keluargaku yang akan ke kuil. Aku ingin ke kuil bersama dengan seseorang, tidak sendirian. Lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit membuka resleting jaketnya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. T-Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengantarmu naik ke kuil, aku disini sudah sangat lama, aku dengan Sakura, teman _miko_ ku disini sangat senang bisa membantu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sumringah dan memerah ketika mengucapkannya.

Sasuke sedikit merona melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah saat tersenyum. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dari Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menutupi sebelah wajahnya hanya bisa memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Jangan lihat" Sasuke menepis pandangan Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Apa kau baru kesini, Sasuke-san?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatap bunga Sakura di atasnya.

"Hn. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke kuil, saat setahun yang lalu, keluargaku ada di London. Jadi kami tak akan menemukan kuil disana" jelas Sasuke dengan memainkan kelopak Sakura yang jatuh di atas tangannya.

"K-Keluarga S-Sasuke-san dari London? Berarti S-Sasuke-san pintar bahasa Inggris ya?" Hinata menutup mulutnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi keterkejutan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku ya?" Hinata dengan cepat bergeser mendekat ke samping Sasuke hingga membuat bocah kecil itu terkejut dan sedikit menahan nafasnya saat menatap wajah manis yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan melewati jajaran bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, sesekali ada bunga Sakura yang turun menghiasi jalan yang mereka langkahi. Naruto melepaskan topinya dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit bersenandung ketika Naruto yang ada di belakangnya memandangi bunga Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sering melihat Hanami disini?" tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura yang ada di depannya.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Ya, aku dan Hinata sering melihat Hanami bersama-sama" Sakura tertawa ria ke arah Naruto hingga membuat bocah itu sedikit merona.

"Hinata?" Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengarkan Sakura.

"Ehm! Dia teman terbaikku di kuil. Kami berdua sering melihat Hanami bersama ketika selesai membersihkan kuil terlebih dahulu, dia juga_ miko_ seperti ku" ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu ya?" Naruto juga tertawa ketika Sakura juga tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, disana! Kau jalan saja kesana, disana tempat Hanami berlangsung..pergilah" Sakura menuding tempat yang sangat ramai akan orang-orang, disana sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk Hanami.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya ketika ia sadari Sakura tak mengikuti langkahnya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan bersama dengan Hinata, kau lebih baik duluan saja"

"Kau yakin?" Naruto meyakinkan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit gusar dari pandangan matanya.

"Y-Ya, aku yakin" jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi ya besok?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya" balas Sakura dengan merona.

Dapat Sakura lihat punggung kecil Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran mewarnai jalanan yang Sakura pijak saat memandang Naruto menjauhinya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dan membuat bocah itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?" Naruto memakai kembali topinya.

"K-Kau, janji untuk kembali kesini besok kan? Jangan lupa ya! Aku, Haruno Sakura! Jangan lupakan itu" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura berlari menjauhi Naruto kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Lho? Kenapa dia lari?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ke acara Hanami yang sepertinya sudah dimulai. Langkah kaki Naruto kembali terhenti ketika kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Tangan Naruto mengambil kelopak itu dari rambutnya dan melihat kelopak bunga itu. warna bunga itu mengingatkan Naruto akan rambut Sakura, ketika Naruto melihat rambutnya sendiri, Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura yang berlari menahan malu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, merutuki segala penyesalan yang telah ia ucapkan kepada Naruto tadi. Sakura mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan membuat hawa yang sejuk di helaan nafasnya setelah berlari. Kaki kecilnya sedikit bergetar karena berlari terlalu jauh.

"Sakura!" teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura mengerjap-erjapkan matanya ketika bocah yang ada di depannya ini menarik nafas dengan berat.

"Kau larinya cepat sekali sih?" dengan nafasnya yang berat, Naruto mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menegakkan badannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Maaf...kau, kenapa kembali kesini? Bukankah Hanami-nya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura dengan menuding ke arah Naruto datang.

"Saat aku melangkah, kelopak bunga ini tiba-tiba mengingatkanku akan rambutmu yang berbeda dan unik, " ucap Naruto dengan menunjukkan kelopak bunga Sakura yang tadi jatuh di atasnya "Dan ketika aku melihat ke atas atau lebih tepatnya ketika aku melihat warna rambutku, aku jadi teringat akan matamu" jelas Naruto lagi "Maksudku, apa kau tahu pencampuran warna? Warna mataku biru dan rambutku kuning, jika biru dan kuning di campurkan, bukankah akan menghasilkan hijau? Dan itu membuatku akan matamu yang berwarna hijau" sebelah tangan Naruto mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah!" wajah Sakura juga konstan menjadi merah juga akan ktaa-kata Naruto.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir itu?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir itu..." Sakura merona ketika mendapati pandangan Naruto.

"Tapi kau dan aku sekarang tahu bagaimana takdir kita nantinya, bukan?" cengiran lebar nampak di wajah Naruto yang cerah.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, kau sudah sampai di kuilnya. Silahkan berdo'a..." Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah membuka kan pintu kuil yang besar untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk?" Sasuke menatap lama wajah gadis berambut pendek yang ada di depannya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi perpisahan kecil pada Sasuke, "Aku akan mencarimu besok" Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata yang akan menuruni tangga kuil.

"A-Akan aku tunggu kedatangan Sasuke-san" Hinata membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

Gadis itu kembali menuruni tangga kuil dan kembali ke tempat awalnya sebelum datang ke kuil mengantarkan Sasuke, melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang tertunda. Membersihkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran di jalanan menuju kuil. Hinata sedikit mengangkat hakama merahnya saat menuruni tanjakan di kuil.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke masuk ke dalam kuil dan mencari keluarganya yang telah duduk manis untuk berdo'a. Sasuke kecil hanya diam dan mengikuti acara ini dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya. Kakak Sasuke, Itachi hanya menatap wajah adik kecilnya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti memerah dengan ekspresi yang gusar.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tangan kecil Itachi menepuk rambut halus Sasuke dan mengelus perlahan kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Jangan berbohong" Itachi dengan senyum jahilnya menggoda adiknya.

"Pst.." ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku memberi isyarat untuk diam kepada putra-putranyaa yang ada di belakangnya. Sementara ibu mereka, Uchiha Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya saling bergurau.

Itachi dan Sasuke kembali menunduk dalam diamnya untuk berdo'a. Saat kepala Itachi menunduk, Sasuke memberinya selembar kertas dengan malu-malu, _Aku bertemu seorang gadis yang baik, manis, lembut dan seperti Okaasan_. Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul membaca tulisan tangan adiknya saat menunduk dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Ternyata masalah gadis ya?" Itachi kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke, tapi lama-lama menjadi sentuhan yang membuat rambut Sasuke berantakan.

Hinata telah kembali memegang sapu yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan, tangan mungilnya dengan cepat membersihkan jalanan itu. walau kelopak bunga Sakura tak ada hentinya mengotori jalanan dan membuat pekerjaan Hinata tak selesai-selesai, gadis itu tetap membersihkannya. Ketika tangannya lelah untuk menyapu jalanan menuju kuil itu, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meletakkan sapunya di pohon-pohon Sakura di dekatnya.

Hinata teringat akan Hanami yang seharusnya ia lihat bersama dengan Sakura, tapi pekerjaannya kali ini membuatnya terlambat atau parahnya tak akan bisa membuat Hinata melihat Hanami bersama Sakura. Hinata kembali menghela nafasnya berat-berat. Tahun ini adalah Hanami yang paling buruk bagi Hinata karena tak bisa melihat Hanami dengan Sakura. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di pohon Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya. Kelopak matanya ia pejamkan untuk menyembunyikan warna bola matanya yang terang bagaikan mutiara. Rambut pendeknya terbang menari bersama angin yang saat itu menerpa rambutnya. Dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang tiada hentinya gugur, ini akan membuat Hinata cepat tertidur.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Hinata yang sudah terlelap di tidurnya yang bersandar di pohon Sakura. Angin yang berhembus membawa helaian rambut dua orang yang ada di bawah pohon Sakura ini menari bersama. Wajah sang gadis terlihat damai dalam lelap tidurnya sedangkan sang bocah kecil terlihat begitu gusar dan cemas. Ia keluarkan selembar kertas dan juga pensil dari sakunya, ia tuliskan kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada gadis di depannya ini. Setelah selesai menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada gadis kecil di hadapannya ini, ia lipat kertas itu lalu ia lepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan ia masukkan lipatan kertas tadi kedalam kantong saku jaketnya. Kemudian ia selimutkan jaketnya kepada gadis kecil yang ada di depannya ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hime..." ucap pemuda itu dengan mata yang sedikit sendu.

Jemarinya mengelus perlahan rambut yang membingkai wajah di depannya, perlahan naik dan berhenti di pipi gadis kecil yang ada di depannya. Perlahan bocah itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan dahi gadis di depannya agar ia tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, bocah itu pergi dari tempat itu dengan memasukkan jemarinya kedalam sakunya.

Lama Hinata tertidur dibawab pohon Sakura membuatnya sedikit menggeliat lemah ketika ia terbangun. Dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menutupi tubuh depannya dengan pakaian yang begitu ia kenal. Di pegang lagi pakaian yang telah melindunginya dari angin itu dan ia telusuri baik-baik. ya, ia kenal pemilik jekat ini. Ketika Hinata berdiri, secarik kertas terjatuh dari kantong saku jekat itu.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk besok. Tapi aku janji akan menepati janji-janjiku kepadamu. Tanpa aku duga, besok aku sudah harus kembali ke London. Aku akan amat sangat merindukanmu. Dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar menjanjikanmu akan kedatanganku lagi. aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu suatu hari nanti. Makanya jangan berhenti untuk berharap akan kedatangaku, Hime._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air matanya telah turun dengan deras dari kedua matanya. Ia usap air mata yang masih mengalir melewati pipinya itu, "S-Sasuke-san...k-kau harus k-kembali".

.

.

.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Sakura dan Naruto selalu saja bersama-sama. Mereka tak pernah terpisah semenjak hari dimana mereka selesai melihat Hanami bersama. Naruto dan Sakura juga sering bermain dan bersenda gurau bersama dengan Hinata. Rambut Hinata yang dulunya pendek, kini ia panjangkan. Kini umur mereka sudah hampir 18 tahun. Sakura dan Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon Sakura, ketika musim semi datang, mereka berdua dan juga Hinata melihat Hanami bersama di bawah pohon Sakura, tapi Hinata lebih sering tak datang menemani mereka berdua. Saat musim gugur datang, Hinata menyajikan makanan khusus. Di saat musim panas tiba, Naruto mengajak Sakura berenang dan memetik buah. Saat musim dingin tiba, Sakura selalu memberi hadiah.

Takdir yang mempertemukan Sakura dan Naruto 10 tahun yang lalu membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. padahal saat itu umur mereka baru delapan tahun, tapi mereka sudah menemukan pasangan jiwa mereka yang telah hilang.

Hari ini, di musim panas dengan terik matahari yang menyilaukan membuat Naruto sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika ia memasuki jalanan menuju ke kuil. Ia mencari siluet Sakura yang biasanya membersihkan halaman bawah kuil bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto hanya menemukan Hinata ketika ia melihat rambut Hinata yang di kuncir tinggi ke atas seperti biasanya. Gadis itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan mengipasi dirinya. Hari ini memang terlalu panas. Tapi, tak Naruto temukan Sakura disamping Hinata yang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura.

Naruto berjalan lagi melewati halaman di jalan menuju kuil, Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat biasanya di adakan Hanami. Terik matahari yang begitu panas membuat Naruto memicingkan matanya saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Rambut pendek yang senada dengan warna Sakura, kulit putih dan juga mata emeraldnya yang sangat berbeda membuat Naruto sumringah ketika berhadapan dengan gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

Sakura berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang bunganya perlahan habis. Terik matahari membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat hingga membuat tangannya bergerak menciptakan udara sejuk di sekitarnya.

"Kau disini? Tadi saat aku mencarimu, aku melihat Hinata tertidur, tapi aku tak menemukanmu. Ternyata kau ada disini ya?" Naruto duduk di atas kayu yang menjadi perbatasan antara jalanan dan juga sungai yang ada di taman untuk Hanami.

"Bunganya perlahan habis. Aku tadi membersihkan ini tapi karena terlalu panas jadi aku berteduh disini" ujar Sakura dengan menunjukkan sapu yang ia bawa.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Tadi saat perjalanan ke Kyoto, aku membeli ini. Minumlah" Naruto melemparkan sebotol minuman dingin ke arah Sakura.

Sakura dengan tergopoh menangkap botol yang Naruto lemparkan kepadanya, "Arigatou ne!" Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto, seperti biasanya saat Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto, pasti akan selalu ada rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya ketika Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak ke atas.

"Ada apa?" Naruto ikut mendonagkkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Ada air yang jatuh dari atas. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang ada air yang jatuh..." Sakura menengadahkan jemari tangannya.

Tes

Tes Tes Tes Tes

Lama air itu jatuh semakin banyak dan sangat banyak. Ini aneh sekali, padahal hari ini tidak ada mendung ataupun tanda tanda hujan. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi hujan. Sakura dan Naruto bingung harus lari kemana lagi. Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Seingat Sakura, tak ada tempat berteduh lagi selain tempat itu, jika berlindung di bawah pohon Sakura, sama saja akan kehujanan karena kini kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura hampir hilang semua. Jika sakit di musim panas, maka akan menyiksa diri.

Naruto hanya menurut langkah Sakura yang menuntutnya ke tempat yang bisa menjadi persinggahan untuk berteduh dari amukan langit yang menangis di musim panas. Kini kaki mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah gubuk kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk berteduh.

"Hanya ada ini yang kutahu untuk berteduh..." ujar Sakura dengan menutup atas matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi pandangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang adalah aku dan kau tidak kehujanan bukan?" Naruto sedikit mengusap bajunya yang basah.

"Ini aneh sekali. Hujan di musim panas seperti ini apakah tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh.

"Tapi jika kau tetap bersama denganku pasti tak akan apa-apa sekalipun itu hujan. Ya kan?" Naruto mulai menggoda lagi Sakura yang merona.

"Sakura..kau tahu? Sejak kau mengantarkanku ke Hanami beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku melihat bunga Sakura yang gugur dari pohonnya untuk menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku untuk melihat Hanami yang riah. Dan sejak saat itu pula aku mulai suka Sakura" Naruto menutup sebelah wajahnya menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipiya.

"K-Kau pati suka bunganya, kan?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak!" dengan cepat Naruto menyanggah kata-kata Sakura dengan menghadap ke arah gadis itu. naruto memegang pundak gadis itu dan menatap lekat mata sang gadis, tak memperdulikan bagaimana wajah merahnya gadis itu. "Aku menyukaimu, dan hanya kamu" ujar Naruto dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. Dan saat itu juga, cerminan diri mereka di genangan air hujan di tanah menampakkan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon Sakura, dilihatnya udara begitu panas dan membuatnya kehausan. Hinata kembali teringat akan sosok Sasuke kecil yang begitu lucu ketika menggandeng tangannya saat akan ke kuil. Sosok kecil yang begitu ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit Hinata terasa sedikit berubah. Rasanya seperti lebih sejuk walaupun hari ini sangat panas. Musim panas kali ini sungguh sangat berat.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya dan membuat Hinata yang tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura menjadi terkejut.

"H-Hujan? K-Kenapa? Padahal ini m-masih musim p-p-panas, kan?" Hinata mencoba berdiri dari duduknya dengan pakaian yang sudah sangat basah akibat hujan yang tiba-tiba datang dengan derasnya.

"A-Aku harus k-kemana lagi ini?" Hinata bingung harus melangkah kemana lagi dengan baju yang sudah terasa sangat berat karena air hujan membuat bajunya basah.

Hinata berjalan terus tak tahu harus kemana. Yang penting saat ini adalah ia harus berteduh dulu. Jika ia sampai sakit di musim panas, sepertinya akan memperburuk keadaannya saja di musim panas. Ketika Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah kuil _fushimi inari taisha_, Hinata kembali teringat ketika sosok kecil Sasuke yang menggandengnya, mencoba memberi petunjuk kemana Hinata harus pergi sekarang agar ia tak kehujanan.

Bayangan Sasuke kecil terus membuat langkah kaki Hinata terus melangkah menanjak ke arah kuil yang jauh ke atas. Hinata melihat bayangan Sasuke kecil itu lagi, hujan masih menghantamkan serangannya pada sekujur tubuh Hinata yang basah kuyup.

Hinata telah sampai di kuil dan memandangi jalanan bertiang orange di bawah sana. Begitu rapi dan menentramkan tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dipintu kuil dengan memandangi hujan yang turun perlahan. Matanya serasa berat dan pandangannya terlihat mulai mengabur. Gelap mulai menggelayuti pandangan si gadis itu hingga akhirnya Hinata tak bergerak lagi.

3 hari setelah kejadian itu, Hinata mengalami demam tinggi dan tidak turun-turun. Sakura dan Naruto juga menjadi semakin lengket walaupun ada suatu hal yang pastinya tak Hinata ketahui sebelumnya hingga membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat lengket. Tiga hari ini juga Hinata jadi tak bisa pergi ataupun bergerak kemana-mana.

"Hinata?" sesosok tubuh tinggi dan tampan berdiri didepan pintu dimana Hinata berbaring diatas tatami.

"S-Siapa?" Hinata mencoba mebuka matanya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali sampai sakit seperti ini?" orang itu kembali berbicara tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

"E-Eh?" Hinata menatap mata oniks itu, rasanya Hinata mengenal mata itu.

"You are A, B, C" orang itu berbicara dengan lembut menatap Hinata.

"Ha?" Hinata hanya bisa membuka mulutnya.

"You are Always Be Ctrong. Then, D, E, F, G" orang itu berbicara lagi dalam bahasa Inggris.

"A-Apa?" Hinata mencoba berdiri menanggapi orang itu.

"Don't Ever Forget that. Guees you?" orang itu memegang pipi Hinata.

"F-Forget that? F-Forget what?" Hinata mencoba menanggapinya dalam bahasa Inggris juga.

"I'm H, I, J" orang itu terkikik geli ketika Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"I'm Happy In my Journey" Hinata mulai bergidik ngeri melihat orang aneh di depannya ini.

"What your journey?" Hinata mundur sedikit.

"K, L, M" jawab orang itu singkat.

"I don't know" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Keep Loving Me" Hinata hanya mendelik ketika orang itu mengatakan itu padanya. Mencintainya? Siapa dia?

"How about N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z?" Hinata semakin mundur.

"No One Person Quiet Romance Sense Treat U Very Well Xcept me, You Zee?" orang itu menyeringai menandakan kemenangan.

"Kau lupa padaku Hinata?" tanya orang itu lagi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat?" orang itu menyeringai ke arah Hinata ketika melihat ada rona merah di pipinya.

"K-Kau kembali? Kapan?" Hinata melihat paras dewasa Sasuke dibandingkan saat kecil dulu, jauh lebih tampan sekarang.

"Baru saja. Temanmu bilang kau sakit jadi aku langsung masuk kesini" Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Hinata.

Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang ada didepannya dengan erat, apa ini benar Sasukenya? Tidak peduli. Sekarang Hinata tak peduli ini Sasuke siapa, karena dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat yakin jika ini memang Sasuke kecilnya dulu.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto yang mengintip di sisi jendela yang lain hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat dua orang yang ada didalam itu. naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauhi wilayah Sasuke dan Hinata. Tangan mereka bergenggaman ketika menuruni anak tangga. Naruto tersenyum, dan Sakura juga tersenyum ketika menyembunyikan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga saat angin berhembus.

"Ima demo zutto, aishiteru Naruto-kun" Sakura berbisik dengan memandangi punggung Naruto.

"Boku mo" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura agar Sakura berjalan disisinya dan tersenyum manis pada gadis disampingnya.

Saat pijakan kaki di anak tangga itu beralun dengan hembusan angin dan turunnya sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura kecil, akhir dari segala kisah telah berakhir.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku ngerasa GJ banget yak nih fic?<strong>

**Maaf buat NaruSaku,,entah mengapa ide dikepalaku mendadak hilang.**


End file.
